thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
The Owlbear Incident
Following an unfortunate incident involving Ba'ob, Azriel, a jail cell, and bail that was set too high for Abel to pay, the B-Team was forced to relocate from their camp near the Sanctuary of Eldath. They moved a bit closer to Skyport, and ended up, unknowingly, in Grimwood Forest. Ba'ob soon realized his wolf had been gone for longer than normal to be hunting, and wandered off to find her without telling anyone. He found her stuck in a bear trap and being tended to by Griffin, but assumed that Griffin was the one who had trapped her and attacked him. Griffin also assumed that Ba'ob was the trapper, and attacked him back. About this time, the rest of the group arrived, and Jasper took control of the situation, saying, "Ba'ob, hey, man, I love you so much, it's gonna be okay." And to Griffin: "What did he do now?" Griffin let Ba'ob up and Jasper grabbed hold of him to keep him from going after Griffin again, and Abel went over to try to help Wolfy (failing catastrophically). While freeing Wolfy from the trap, Griffin explained that these woods were his home, but he'd been away for a while, and apparently some unsavory characters had moved in in his absence -- not hunters, but trappers who were running a wolf-fighting ring. He found these people about as despicable as Ba'ob did, but he had to go meet back up with his boyfriend and take care of something, so he asked the gang if they would take care of the situation. Abel reasoned that these poachers were making the woods more dangerous, so they accepted the job. They followed Griffin's direction to a cave, where they killed some sleeping hunters and freed some captured wolves and foxes, the latter of which hung around with them. At the end of the cave, they found a bandit in heavy armor staring down a caged owlbear that seemed close to breaking out. The gang made quick work of the bandit, and Jasper pacified the owlbear by tossing it some food, keeping the problem contained for now. When Abel wandered off to unlock a door they'd seen earlier on, Jasper proclaimed that she was going to open the cage, and his 'my sibling is making a bad decision' sense fired off and he hurried back before she could put her plan into action. While they bickered over what to do, the dm owlbear got impatient and broke out on its own. Jasper bolted, trying to lure it away with a severed arm, but it stopped where Gwydion and Ba'ob were hiding and tried to murder it. Abel and Wolfy dealt with the situation, as apparently the most competent members of the team. At the end of the day, the gang had some gold, some magic items (which they argued over the entire way back to their camp), and Jasper and Ba'ob had adopted the two foxes, which were very friendly and definitely just regular, run-of-the-mill, non-magical, garden variety foxes. Category:Session Recaps